clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe talk:That's Death!
Vampires Are vampires allowed? 'Cause someone made an article on "vampuffles". [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:06, 12 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Vampires I myself hate vampires, but that image is hilarious. The article, no. The image, yes. Use the image in a dream sequence or something. It's too good to pass up. TurtleShroom Actually, I was planning to create a clean parody of them. Very clean. Please?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 18:59, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Is age legal becaus iwas gona birng back my direct desendent his name i sc erik As long as it's clean......... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:30, 14 April 2009 (UTC) TXS Trisk! Vampenguism-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 09:53, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Ressurection Would I be able to ressurect Opacus? I mean, he never died anyways. He was sucked into the void of the simiralli. Am I allowed to make him come out and help Darktan, OR, help the good side? [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 01:25, 28 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Ocapus ::That's not ressurection. If it was, this would be erased. I should know ressurection (and you probably do as well). It is THE core doctrine, the center of Christianity. Jesus Christ was ressurected from the grave on the Third Day (Easter Sunday), the triumphent conquering over death, and the basis of belief in Him. That faith, coupled with a Personal Relationship with God (believing, praying, telling others, knowing Him that's about it), is Christianity's doctrine in a nutshell. :::Now, what you and Ocapus are dealing with is reappearence, or reversion of suspended animation. Since he was locked in a prison for so long, but kept at the state he was locked in (suspended animation) when stuck in the Silmarils, this should be a completely legal case. ::::A purple-ish void (all spinny voids are purple on the television) would open in the sky, and Ocapus would fall out, back into conciousness. If he came in that way, was suspended animationed, then returned the way he came, then yes! That's perfectly legal in all ways, non-violating or even pushing the Death Code's envelope. :::::Go ahead and write it. The Great Darktonian Pie War isn't finished yet. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 22:26, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Seizures I think that seizures should be off-limits! One of my relitaves had a seizure and died :( so i think that should be struck off! -- 10:48, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Contradiction. Resurrection is a big no-no. Any mention is an instant, infinite ban. One religion's core doctrines is resurrection, no questions asked. Period. ---- Zombies are legal. Good is good, bad is bad. You can't control zombies, they control themselves. That's called "free will". Translated: ZOMBIES ARE LEGAL. Read the catch above. Therefore, you can't ressurect people, you can only bring them back from the dead.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 15:07, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Not True *You're confusing ressurection and zombification. According to the Bible, Jesus was restored to full humanity, in His old body, and completely healed. The Bible says that people "recognized Him", so He must have looked identical as He did before the torture on the Cross. **Someone actually asked me if Jesus coming back from the dead made Him a zombie, and I told them no. I explained that Zombies are reanimated corpses, and whether craving brains or just a return of a good person to say hello to their families, they still remain in their decomposing state. Zombies typically have trouble moving since their muscles may have rotted pretty badly, and they are usually in tattered clothing and are green or other colors that indicate rotting and chemical weathering. Glowing yellow dots where their eyeballs where are also common, as is the tendency to have a body part come off. ***Jesus, however, could walk, run, and climb hills. He remained in Ressurected Form for forty days until He went up a mountain with a crowd of Believers, at which He rose into the sky and eventually disappeared and crossed the dimensional realm into Heaven. That event is called Pentecost. ****When Christ wondered for forty days with His diciples, or appeared to the Apostle Paul at Demascus, it can obviously be explained that He walked or appeared. Jesus stood up and had Thomas (the doubter) touch Him for proof he was alive and not a hallucination as well. If He were a zombie, He couldn't have walked for miles in a hot semi-arid climate for forty days. He would have rotted and have collapsed if that was the case. *****In short, Ressurection is a full restoration to the living state prior to death, while Zombification is a reanimtaion of a corpse in its corpse state. True, both are the same people as before death, but you can probably notice the difference. One is alive and one is a reanimated corpse. *Hopefully, that answers your question, because I was fully aware of both of those clauses, and I'm not surprised someone would bring it up. :) --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 18:36, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Can we bring back someone via galvanism. It's supposed to have no supernatural causes, and the body supposedly is able to heal itself. blah 04:15, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Also, I don't get the cremation thingy. Sure it's considered sacred in some religions, but many people get cremated so their body doesn't take up space, and others do it for other non-religious purposes. I mean, birthday parties are considered sacred (or unholy) in some religions but we still can have them (Plz tell me we are allowed to have b-day party articles). ---- For one thing, galvanism is pretty much zombification, except using electricity, so I reason you could squeeze that in somewhere. However, don't take my word for it, you should ask TurtleShroom. I think he'd have a better answer. As for the cremation, ask TurtleShroom. Finally, yes, you can have the --N⊘tAnEditor 20:19, 7 August 2009 (UTC)b-day articles. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 13:18, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :I've decided to legalize Cremation because of its secular purposes, and because my cousin in-law seeks to be cremated as well. ::Galvanization... I've never heard of it. I looked it up, there's no mention of using it to restore life. Go ahead, it's legal. :::For goodness sakes, of COURSE you can have birthday parties! ::::--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:35, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Ummm... haven't you ever read Frankenstien? That's how he brings the monster to life! However, I still think it should be legal. In fact, why can't *any* scientific wethod of resurrection be legal?--N⊘tAnEditor 20:19, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I would like to add a new rule..... Robot articles seem to be becoming pretty popular lately. I think we should add a set of rules for them incase someone makes them die. For instance I think we could go alittle farther into explaining their deaths as they don't have blood or anything like penguins have. For examples look at the Tails Vrs Metal Explorer sceen in The Great Darktonian Pie War. --Speeddasher :Robots can't die since they were never living in the first place. ::Quite right. That means we can do pretty much anything to robots when someone makes them short-circuit or explode or whatever. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 13:19, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Does getting shot count as Explosives? Just Wondering. -DavidMichael Explosives count. It's listed in the Death Code, you're not allowed to have characters die by explosives. Getting shot and dying is not only a bit brutal (furthermore, some of our editors and readers here may have family and/or friends that were shot), it's also nearly impossible in the Fanon World. You see, Antarctic bullets are made out of crushed snow and ice, so they only sting. One of the only ways to remove an opponent from combat (albeit temporarily) is to shoot ice pellets with high amount of Ditto A dissolved at them, which stuns them. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 15:43, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Questions Are these things legal or illegal? # Cannibalism # Poison # Death by being struck by lightning. # Being stabbed # Head Trauma (hitting your head on the staircase, whatever.) Yeah, these things need answering. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 21:26, September 6, 2009 (UTC) # NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT. However, you CAN use this as an in-joke or running gag, as I plan to do with Redlink (there's going to be this nerd in the background of some feast scene with fried eggs on his platter). # I'm not so sure about that. Ask TS. Remember, Ditto is non-lethal. ALWAYS NON-LETHAL. # Absolutely not. # I'm not sure either. Ask TS. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 02:18, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- #In all instances, never. HOWEVER, one species can eat another (skuas munching on eggs and young penguins, seals devouring adult penguins). That's called the food chain. #Yes. It killed Roman Emporers, and some mushrooms do it too (not Shroomsky, he's a hallucogen). Don't make the death too long and keep the pain low. However, you can make them as sick as dogs (old Southern expression) and have them live. #Lightning? Yes. Remember, however, that most lightning victims survive and that those who do not are normally killed instantly, and those who are not die a few hours later. Typically, they feel dizzy, go rest, and die peacefully. I had a great-great aunt who was fried decades before I existed, she lived and had an instant heart attack an hour later, killed her in a blink of an eye (a painless way to go). It's a really amazing story, because she was in an ungrounded farmhouse, in a brass bed with two others, and she was the only one even hurt by the strike. #'Never'. Stabbing is forbidden, even running with scissors. #Pain from it, absolutely, death, never. Head trauma is often a very long and painful process to take a life, so have them live after a good long hospital stay of healing. :Thank you for asking. ::--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:29, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::P.S.: Exclude the running gag of cannibalism, that's just not right. PLEASE is it legal? Is this ok? getting trapped into an oven? -Sam Rudi Getting trapped in an oven and being fried to death is not okay. Getting trapped in an oven and escaping with little to many injuries is fine (kinda). Getting trapped in an oven which does not ignite or get hot at all for the duration of time you spend in there is perfectly okay. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 02:15, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Is petrification legal? Like, if a penguin drinks something that turns it in to stone, and then dies because rocks aren't alive? Ps. Could the same thing happen with chocolate instead of stone, and then the (now chocolate) penguin gets eaten by a mwa mwa? Citcxirtcem 18:09, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... it's not really DYING, it's being reversibly transformed into a nonliving thing. I think that can pass. As for the postscript, I think that would also be legal, as long as the poor penguin doesn't get transformed back and ends up as a bunch of penguin parts (eww). ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 18:59, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Lol, I'm tempted to that now. Btw, can we do that to robots, but they end up as a pile of nuts and bolts.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 19:02, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, but robots aren't alive, unless we're talking about some kind of cyborg. Citcxirtcem 02:26, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Is age legal becaus iwas gona birng back my direct desendent his name is erik Petrifaction is Petrifaction legal(being tuened to stone) Deletion Afterlife I was wondering, if someone got deleted, instead of being sent to a place of suspended animation, they could go into some kind of virtual world, that's like an afterlife, but not supernatural and they can be brought back. Citcxirtcem 17:38, October 3, 2009 (UTC) That's already how it is... --EuphoricWillBeBack 20:43, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Is this legal? Car Crash and others Hello. My Paternal Grandfather died in a car crash 9 years before I was born. So could you ban dieing in a carcrash? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 14:10, January 2, 2010 (UTC) waht cars we drive snow bikes , snow tucrks ...-- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to me talk to the superhero 01:20, January 6, 2010 (UTC) No, we already have characters that died in a car crash. Sorry, but it's common, it's accidental, it's in g-rated movies, and it's been used. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 03:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) How about unusual deaths? Well, how about unusual deaths? For example being hit by a fallen star or a satellite? This may sound crazier, but what about an asteroid? --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 10:38, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Being squashed and dying is legal.... although you can't say anything like "The body was thrown up with the rest of the ejecta" or anything like that. No gory descriptions. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 00:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Question Can this be a legal way to reappear after death? It's just like a ghost, hence the name "Force ghost". [[User:EDFan12345|''EDFan12345 likes Yams]] [[User Talk:EDFan12345|Give in to The Dark Side!]] I think it's okay. LuXerra Rules!! Fly Air Bourne! 00:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) That falls under normal ghost return, so yeah. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Live from the First State!]]) ''View this template'' 12:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Memories Um, is the memories bit mean Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets: Tom Riddle thing? KingH10 :Yes, yes it is. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:02, February 22, 2010 (UTC)